Hermanos al fin y al cabo
by Polgara Grimm
Summary: Porque Aro Vulturi y Didyme a veces se llevan bien y otras mal, porque son hermanos


Hermanos al fin y al cabo.

En Volterra era corriente ver pelear a Aro y a Didyme. Discutían como locos y a veces parecía que fuesen a llegar a las manos. Pero aquel día la discusión fue diferente, porque después de ella no encontraban a ninguno de los susodichos. Sulpicia dio un bote al sentir aquel silencio que fijo que no significaba nada bueno.

-Marcus que esta vez lo han hecho!

-¿Qué, que se han empezado a dar de ostias?

-No se… ¿Oye no hueles a hoguera?

Marcus abrió los ojos espantado.

-Ay dios que este me ha dejado viudo!

-Se han matado… ¿y ahora que haremos?

En algún lado de Volterra había un deportivo rojo que pasaba a toda leche por las calles. Iba pilotado por una chica que no aparentaba más de 17, rubísima, con cara de ángel. La cosa sería normal si no fuera porque llevaba a su hermano atado y con los ojos vendados en el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo siento, Aro, pero ya verás como al acabar el día me lo agradeces.

-¡Te pienso asesinar, pedazo de idiota, ¡me estás secuestrando!

-Mira que eres duro de mollera… ya estamos llegando a la primera etapa de nuestro viaje.

-¡DIYME DE ESTA NO TE SALVA NI MARCUS!

-Seguro de que eres el mayor? Estás actuando como el pequeño de los dos.

Aro se contorsionó buscando a su hermana para darle un zape, pero la venda de sus ojos le dificultaba la tarea.

-Esta noche mueres.

-Chico que pesado… mejor lo dejas para la madrugada ¿vale? ¡que si no… no nos dará tiempo!

Aro sintió como su hermana aparcaba, le sacaba del coche y le quitaba lo que le impedía, antes de irse a por el cuello de su hermana menor miró alrededor y se sorprendió.

-Didyme ¿qué narices hacemos en una feria?

-Pero despistado… ¿qué día es hoy?

-Mmm ¿ 6 de octubre?

-Ajá ¿Y qué pasa el 6 de octubre?

Aro se quedó pensativo un momento y en cuanto cayó sonrió.

-Así que era eso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

-Aun así eres una bruta ¿Cómo se te ocurre secuestrarme?

-Es que no iba a permitir que mi hermano se encerrase en el palacio el día de su cumpleaños. Bueno hice programa, la pregunta es ¿Vas a intentar disfrutar de pasar tu cumpleaños con tu hermana y sin problemas de política?

Prfeguntó Didyme con los brazos en jarras. Aro solo se rió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Vale me has convencido, a ver qué tienes preparado.

Caius se había quedado en estado de shock.

-Pues os digo que hay quien afirma haber visto a Didyme en la carretera nacional.

Dijo Jane. Sulpicia estaba que trinaba y Marcus estaba completamente deprimido.

-Osea, que la rubia mata a mi esposo y se da a la fuga…

-Eh que el quemado es una mujer.

Dijo Alec.

-¿Pero quién coño es el muerto?

Dijo Caius exasperado. Marcus sencillamente estaba deprimido, parecía pasar de todo. Y Sulpicia ahora estaba alarmada si el cadáver era de una mujer ¿Dónde demonios estaba su esposo?

Aro estaba corriendo por la calle principal de la feria.

-¡Didyme corre por lo que más quieras!

-¿qué iba a saber yo de que los Rumanos iban a venir a la feria?

-Si no te echo la culpa… lo único que Marcus me mata como no vuelvas de una pieza.

-Lo mismo podría decirse de Sulpicia si no te traigo de vuelta.

De repente los dos hermanos se pararon y se miraron a los ojos, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de espanto.

-¡LA LIAMOS!

Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Y como además tuve que quemar a esa genocida…

-¡Se pensarán que uno de los dos ha matado al otro y se ha dado a la fuga, de esta no salimos!

-Aro mejor pasamos el día juntos y luego cuando volvamos nos atrinchereamos en el desván.

-No creo que lleguen a las manos ¿no?

-Ni idea, pero olvídate de tu ya sabes qué, porque esos dos nos castigan.

-Mira, ya pensaremos algo… vamos a la montaña rusa ¿Ok?

-Pos vale. ¡Oye tienes buen gusto!

-Normal, soy tu hermano.

Después de un día de pasarlo de aúpa, los hermanos Vulturi fueron de regreso hacia la plaza de Volterra, la última parada era un concierto de sus grupos favoritos. Didyme había comprado las entradas con antelación, mucha de hecho. Lo sorprendente es que iban con los rumanos.

-Si os parece después de esto vamos de empalme al mio.

Dijo Stefan.

-Pos dabuti que yo no quiero pasar por casa todavía. Nos matan.

-¿Seguro que me veo bien?

-Aro estás genial, ya era hora de que te cortaras el pelo. ¡Pareces una estrella de rock!

-Sí, te queda mejor que el estilo princesa que llevabas desde hace 300 años o algo así.

Corroboraron los rumanos. De repente las luces se apagaron y salió Lady Gaga vestida con uno de esos modelos excéntricos. Aro abrazó a Didyme asustado.

-Coño y esta de que planeta sale?

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_And I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your loving_

_All your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

Varios grupos después llegó el favorite de Didyme, Evanescense. Aro se había colado en un descuido de ella en el escenario para pedir que le dedicasen una canción. "Broken" sabía que era la favorita de su hermana. Además, les describía perfectamente.

-Bueno está va para una chica que se llama Didyme de parte de su hermano, Le leo la dedicatoria "Para la mejor hermana del mundo, que siempre tiene una sonrisa para mi. Nunca cambies"

Didyme abrazó a Aro y este le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sis, es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo… y espero que nos queden muchos más.

-Sí, claro que sí.

Porque eran hermanos. Y puede que alguna vez peleasen, pero en los buenos y en los malos momentos siempre permanecerían juntos. Unidos. Porque eran hermanos y se querían. Aro y Didyme volvieron al castillo abrazados, en paz cuando de repente se encontraron a los demás mirándoles alucinados. Sulpicia fue a pegarle un bofetón a Aro, y Marcus otro a Didyme pero los dos se movieron protegiéndose entre ellos.

-¡DIDY VAMONOS MEJOR VAMOS DE EMPALME!

-CORRE!

-¿Vosotros dos que os creís? ¡¿qué podeís desaparecer así?

-Didyme exijo una explicación!

-¡SOMOS HERMANOS meteos eso en la cabeza! Y ya era hora de que tuviéramos un día juntos sin tanta presión ¿Hermano, nos vamos a empalmar con los rumanos?

-Si, que creo que Kesha está tocando en Barcelona. Si corremos nos da tiempo a llegar.

-¿Se puede saber por qué os habeís largado?

-Porque mi hermana me ha dado el mejor cumpleaños del mundo… y Didyme gracias. Te quiero canija.

Los dos hermanos se rieron ante la mirada atónita de la Guardia y de Caius, pero ambos sabían que sus parejas se vengarían, pero lo afrontarían juntos. Como hermanos que eran.


End file.
